


declaration

by dreamlikeme



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Anime, Blood, Blood Drinking, Death, Demons, F/M, Harems, Love Triangles, Minor Violence, Otome - Freeform, Romance, Royalty, Vampires, first bloods, kind of season continuation, no plagiarism of my story 🗿🖐🏻
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlikeme/pseuds/dreamlikeme
Summary: ❝she caught everyone and helped them out when they fell. But who was there to do the same with her?❞Sakamakis, Mukamis and now Founders... Just because of one heart, many problems aroused.❝her life has always been at the end of the stick after transferring or, should I say, after entering our lives❞Read and follow Yui on her tough and perilous adventure, especially when she falls for one of them or that is what she thought ♪❝no matter what you think, I do love her!❞ [Started : 30/12/2020]
Relationships: Komori Yui/Mukami Azusa, Komori Yui/Mukami Kou, Komori Yui/Mukami Ruki, Komori Yui/Mukami Yuuma, Komori Yui/Sakamaki Ayato, Komori Yui/Sakamaki Kanato, Komori Yui/Sakamaki Laito, Komori Yui/Sakamaki Reiji, Komori Yui/Sakamaki Shuu, Komori Yui/Sakamaki Subaru, Komori Yui/Tsukinami Carla, Komori Yui/Tsukinami Shin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I have a playlist for you all to listen to while reading this book and I hope you enjoy doing that ʕノ•ᴥ•ʔノ ︵ ┻━┻  
> 1\. Immortalized by Hidden citizens  
> 2\. Battlefield by SVRCINA  
> 3\. City of the dead by Eurielle  
> 4\. In Silence by Janet Suhh  
> 5\. In Silence instrumental  
> 6\. What about us by P!nk  
> 7\. What now by Rihanna  
> 8\. Hypnotic – Vanic remix by Zella day  
> 9\. Scared to be lonely by Martin Garrix, Dua Lipa  
> 10\. Better by Ateez  
> 11\. Good in Goodbye by Madison Beer
> 
> Okay I guess that's enough, if I find more then I'll be sure to update this playlist. [last updated:30/12/2020]

**_Prologue_ **

_“Hehe, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Shin Tsukinami”_

**-** **Hallway, Ryoutei Academy :**

"Are you sure about this? With the lingering danger around you?” Reiji asked, as he looked at the blond woman in front of him, who had her head down indicating she is hesitant, too, about this. “Yes Reiji-san. Running away is not a solution, they’ll still find us in the end.” with all the braveness left inside her, she answered looking directly in raven hair’s eyes. Sighing, he pinched his glasses up from the middle finger of his gloved hand.

“You are right. Such types of public places will lower their actions, and I’m actually proud of your courage this time … even though it’s weird for me to say such things, especially to you. Alright I’m leaving, be careful.” with that he left but didn’t forget to keep glancing back until the petite woman was out of his sight. 

“I hope the game first-bloods are playing, ends soon. I have got a bad feeling about this” Reiji muttered to no one in particular while walking towards the direction of his classroom. 

**– Classroom :**

Yui walks into her classroom and remembers that her first period class today will be English. She reminds herself to get her notebook, textbook, and handouts ready as the teacher walks into the room and announces that they'll be having two new transfer students and one of them is in their class.

He then asks everyone to take their seats so that he may introduce the new transfer student. The teacher explains that the student is not planning to transfer into this particular class, but they thought it best to still introduce him to the rest of the student body. 

"Hehe, it's nice to meet you. I'm Shin Tsukinami" Yui looks up curiously as a man with short ginger hair walks in and politely introduces himself as Shin Tsukinami. 

The teacher continues on to say that since Shin is a transfer student from England he will be receiving lessons in a special classroom until he is caught up to speed. Regardless, the teacher tells the class that as Shin is now a student of their school he encourages the other students to treat him courteously.

The teacher also brings up the idea of showing Shin around the school, to which Shin interrupts the teacher by asking him if it would be alright for him to choose someone to show him around. 

"I thought it would be nice if that girl there could show me around the school." Pointing towards Yui's seat, he cheerfully asked if she's willing to show him around and with a little hesitancy, she nodded to his request. A bright and big smile spreads across Shin's face as he enthusiastically tells her, he'll be looking forward to spending some time with her. 

After the bell rings for lunch break, she moves out of her class to grab some cranberry juice as her dizziness was still there. Later, in the hallway after Yui returns from the cafeteria, Shin approaches her and cheerfully calls out her name which , for sure, surprises her. 

"Shin-kun what are you doing here?" Her question made Shin's smile drop as he asked if she was not happy to see him. "Aren't you happy to see me?" With a little hurt in his voice Shin starts to pout which definitely made Yui a little awkward and at the same time blush. 

"N-no. It's nothing like that, I was just surprised to see you here." She explained calmly as Shin closed some distance between them before his smile returned. "Don't worry, I was just joking. I came here to ask if we should start with our tour and if yes then let's start with the rooftop." 

"Uhm, it's not a problem ... but the rooftop? Why?" Yui's question catches Shin off-guard as he shrugs it off by simply saying that he wanted to see the moon, isn't it time for a lunar eclipse? 

A little conflicted with her gut feelings, which is giving her bad vibes from the time she entered the school today, she still nodded and didn't question further. In the distance, Shuu watched the pair go up as a tense expression shadowed his face. 

**– At rooftop :**

"It's cold here" Yui mutters, while Shin's main focus is on the moon as he stares at it and murmurs something related to it, under his breath. 

His attention then turns towards Yui, whom he observed trying to rub her palms but her juice box was coming in between, and a chuckle escaped his lips. Walking towards her, he brought his palms over hers and blew over them, his gestures caused her face to turn into a crimson red and again he chuckled at her expression. 

"Ah- I'm sorry but you looked like you were about to freeze, that's why I did it." Shin apologized for his sudden actions as Yui looked down towards their hands, embarrassingly. But unfortunately or fortunately, for Yui, their small moment ended as soon as a commotion was heard from a distance. Releasing herself from his grip, she saw a boy and girl arguing. The way they were talking made it obvious that they were a couple for sure.

_Couple fights._ Yui carefully looked at them as suddenly something struck her. The girl was one of her classmates that sat beside her and if she is correct, she is always seen in some kind of wounds or bruises. She was a loner or that's what everybody called her. Her name was Ahn Chaewon and she is not Japanese.

"People these days are too troublesome." Shin replied with a bored yet irritated tone. Yui glanced at him once and then looked at the juice box she had in her hand. _'Only a little juice is remaining and throwing it over him won't cause much trouble I guess.'_ with that thought, she threw her cranberry juice box towards that boy and it hit him directly on his face with the remaining juice splashing all over his body. 

"What the– who threw this box!?" He yelled out angrily and Yui shuddered at his voice but building up some courage she stuttered, "I-i'm s-so-sorry but–" "We thought you were a trash can that's why we threw it, but looks like we weren't wrong in the end. _You are a trash can._ " Shin cut her off in between and replied sarcastically. He whipped his head in Yui's direction and smiled gently but only Yui knows what type of scary expression he is hiding behind that smile of his. It was clear in his eyes. 

"You crazy bitc–" the other boy shouted as he brought his fist towards Yui but was stopped in the mid air as Shin caught it. "Now now, how dare you hit her" The ginger haired scoffed but with a cheerful smile on his face which made the former back down in fear. A chill ran down his spin due to the scary aura surrounding Shin.

"I-i'm sorry. Please spare me" the boy begged as Shin started to twist his wrist and made the latter wither in pain. 

"Please spare him, I'll apologize for his behaviour." Chaewon, who was in a shocked state came out of it, told Shin to release her lover. "Ehh-? Wasn't he harassing you, then why are you begging for his life." Shin was surprised by the girl's words, she wanted to save her lover even though he hurt her? 

"I know but I truly love him. And I can't watch him getting hurt even though we are about to break up" Chaewon calmly explained as her eyes flickered with gentleness. "You really are naive huh? I don't care about that, he tried to hurt her so I'm not–" 

"Shin-kun it's okay, leave him" Yui took a hold of Shin's hand and looked at him with a small smile. Sighing, he gave up on both the girls' request. Chaewon gave him a smile of gratitude and took her boyfriend out of that place. 

"Thank you Shin-kun … for protecting me" Yui gratefully tells him and keeps smiling. "Huh? You really are a strange woman. But a single word won't work as thank you" Shin winked at Yui before bringing her hand into his. Yui shifted awkwardly under his gaze as she stepped back a little. 

"W-what do you mean?" Yui questions as Shin cheerfully smiles and pulls her from the grip of her hand he was holding. Their bodies were only a few inches apart and Yui gulped in fear. 

"I mean ... I'm new to this town so how about you show me around, tomorrow after school?" He playfully replies and releases her when her face shows a state of relief. 

_'S-such a tease'_ Yui thinks to herself before Shin asks his request to her, again. In this all ruckus she almost forgot about the danger surrounding her. The Founders. But she can't reject Shin because he just saved her and on the other hand, she doesn't know what will those vampires reply to her request. 

"Yui?" Shin calls out to her again, worriedly. Hesitatingly Yui struggles with her words but someone answers on behalf of her. 

"No, she won't" both turned their heads towards the direction of the voice and Yui is surprised to see the eldest of the Sakamaki wide awake but there is something different about his expression today. 

"Shu-san!?" Yui shouted his name in surprise as he approached them and quickly put himself between Shin and Yui.

"Are you her boyfriend?" Shin questions but Shu just ignores him and holds Yui's hand, telling her that they'll leave this instant. 

Suddenly a man approaches the three and calls out Shin’s name. Yui, Shu and Shin turn to see a man with white hair that has dark purple-brown fringes at the tips, who Shin immediately greets formally as _older brother._

"Allow me to introduce. This is my older brother, Carla—" "Carla Tsukinami. I am Carla Tsukinami" But before Shin can introduce his brother to Yui, Carla interrupts him and does it himself. 

Yui quickly bows and introduces herself as she remembers that there were two transfer students coming to their school, so she’s not surprised to learn that the other is Shin’s older brother. She thinks to herself that Carla seems to be a very overpowering and intimidating person.

While on the other hand, Carla's eyes fell upon Shu who was watching them with an intense gaze. 

For the last time, Shu announces that they'll be leaving before dragging her outside with him. Yui calls out Shu's name and tries to apologise hurriedly to Tsukinami brothers on behalf. 

Carla just nodded while Shin looked at her with an unpredictable expression. Shu roughly brings her to the corridor and warns her again about the danger surrounding her– no, them. At this period of time, they cannot trust anyone. Yui, dumbfoundedly, looks at Shu and he sighs at how naive and innocent she is. 

"Didn't I tell you, only two Founders were remaining and these both appeared at the same time of the situation … especially during this lunar eclipse which will appear in both demon world and human world simultaneously. Do you think it's a coincidence?" At Shu's sudden remark, Yui bows and apologizes for making him worried. 

"But we still don't know if they _really_ are founders?" Yui questions. Before their talk can go further, Reiji interrupts them. "He is right. But we have a problem, the principal just called me and said that Yui must assist them until they become accustomed to living in Japan. It's also for our school's reputation, we can't deny them." 

"In other words, she needs to show Shin around the town as per his request." Ruki finishes Reiji's statement and appears beside Yui. 

"Yes, but for her safety one of you or us will observe them from distance." Reiji makes everything clear to Yui, about the situation she is trapped in.

\------------- 

"Well brother … what do you think about her, for me she is way more dull than I expected. Will she be useful?" Once they are out of sight Shin smirks and asks Carla if he thinks that Yui is _usable_. "To me she is useless, but she is the only reason we are saved. That woman will help us to store our lineage." Carla’s voice is firm as he answers that she’s completely useless to them, and Shin frowns at his brother's answer. 

_'Even though she is dull and useless according to my brother, she is interesting to me.'_

\-------------


	2. chapter one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg i know i suddenly disappeared for 2 weeks or more but ugh exams caught me and i'm sorry for the wait. Careful long chapter ahead ^^ (and yes, the dress Yui is wearing in this is the Vandead carnival one. plus there is a slight cursing in end)

**-** **Yui’s room, Sakamaki mansion :**

_‘Hmm … so let’s see. I need to meet up with Shin-kun and his brother, tomorrow instead of going to school, and guide them_ _around the town. Should I wear my casual pink one dress or…’_ Yui went through her wardrobe as she looked at the few dresses, present in front of her. “Bitch-chan ~ ” The blonde squeaked at the sudden call of her name. No, her embarrassing nickname which was given to her by none other than the pervert of the Sakamaki household, Laito Sakamaki. He was standing near her bedroom’s _locked_ door, looking at her with a mischievous grin, plastered on his face. 

“L-laito-kun, do you need something?” her question made his smirk turn into a frown but soon he composed himself back to his smirk, before teleporting right beside her. "That's not what I was expecting but … it looks like you are so immersed in your wardrobe that you forgot me. I have been calling out to you for quite a few minutes, you know." Yui meekly apologizes for her lack of response and looks away as a blanket of silence falls between them. "By the way, what are you doing?" His question made her look at him as she turned towards her closet and pointed out that she needs to take the new transfer students out tomorrow and guide them, but she doesn't know what to wear. 

"So the talk that you are assisting the new transfer students to the town is true, hmm?" he hummed as he scanned his eyes inside her wardrobe and suddenly his eyes flickered with excitement as he drew out a dress for her. A blue jacket over a white shirt with a brown bow on the front and a beige skirt. Yui looked at him in surprise as she couldn’t believe that Laito _actually_ helped her out by selecting a dress without any perverted actions. Not gonna deny tho, he really has a good taste in fashion. 

Smiling, she thanked him but instead of accepting her gratitude, the man teleported and pushed her, gently, on the bed. Frightened by what is about to come she tried to push him away, but her actions only made him more excited as he pinned her wrists above her head and brought his fangs near the area between her shoulder and neck. Yui shouted his name desperately and reasoned out with him to not drink her blood as she has to guide new students out tomorrow. He ignored her words and she felt him graze his fangs along her skin, her body shaking rapidly and clenched her teeth. Laito's grip tightened even more, she felt her wrists were going to snap into pieces until a burning sensation hit her neck as he dug his fangs in her flesh and Yui squirmed in pain beneath him. He took gulps and gulps of her _delicious_ blood and in response, her mind started to become hazy and her vision got blurred as she started to lose her consciousness. 

**\--Next day--**

**-** **Outside of the Ryoutei Academy :**

“Are you ready?” Shin calls out to Yui cheerfully and she gives him a little nod in return, with a small smile. Internally, she apologizes to Shin for her lack of enthusiasm and kind of rude behaviour but she is not at fault tho, a vampire drank her blood even after her protest and she has lost a good amount of blood due to it. Seeing through her odd behaviour, he worriedly asks if everything is okay and biting her bottom lip, she shrugged it off by using the _upcoming exams_ as an excuse. “Maybe it’s because lately I have been confining myself in my room to study without eating anything for hours.” and with that she changes the topic, asking Shin if his older brother won’t come and he gives her a bitter smile. 

“No, he prefers to stay home most of the time. So it’s only _you_ and _me_ today” he emphasizes the you and me in his sentence and switches his smile to that one of a cheery one. Thankful that he didn’t suspect her lie and changed the topic, she sighed of relief internally. At least she was able to hide the marks of Laito’s fangs by putting the collar of her shirt above the jacket. 

**-** **In Town :**

“So where should we start with?” Shin asks as he scans the town from faraway. Confused, she looks around and sees a poster of a carnival. Cheerfully she calls out his name and points towards the poster and he follows it. “Ehh a what? Carnival?” Shin questions at the petite woman and she nods which causes him to laugh in surprise. “You are acting like a seven year old child instead of acting like a seventeen year old, do you know that? Well it’s not a bad idea tho, it looks interesting so let’s go there … _for you_ ” his comment made her blush as she looks at him meekly before giving him a big smile. 

After reaching the carnival, both of them started to wander around before stopping at a specific game stall. Her eyes sparkled like diamonds in the shimmering moonlight and a big smile found its way on her face just like a child who got a candy. The game was not something that special but to her, it deeply helds a lot of memories of her childhood as she looked at Shin in anticipation, before arguing if they could try it out. 

It was a normal loop ring game with 3 levels, or you can say rounds, to play & win. First, there were six sticks to throw loops at near distance. Then for the second round, eight bottles were aligned in perfect order at some far distance, probably 5 metres. Last but not least, 10 bottles were kept at the corner for the final round. In each round, there is a necessity to pass loops in maximum four, except in last, there is a necessity of eight loops out of ten. 

He clicked his tongue in defeat, knowing there is no other option left than listening to Yui as he nodded cheerfully and she squealed excitedly. Grazing the crust of loops with her delicate fingers, the blonde woman started the game. A sudden course of adrenaline rushed through her body as with a good level of concentration, she threw the first ring, as it leaped and circled around the long wood and landed slowly. Clapping her hands together in delight at her first win, she continued to play. In this way, Yui won the first and second round without missing any shot as Shin looked at her in awe. Small beads of sweat that formed on her brow trickled down her face, her platinum hair that was bouncing over her shoulders during the game is now glued at her neck.

Bewildered by her capability, the owner of the shop gave her a look of amazement. Without wasting a second, Yui prepared herself for the last round but the distance bottles were in, made it impossible for her. Any human can’t win it that easily, but it didn’t stop her and she tried only to lose her target in the first throw. Shin observed her and her actions and smirked, taking it as an opportunity to shine himself. His slender, pale fingers wrapped themselves around hers before tossing the ring and it landed perfectly. 

Her heart started to beat rapidly in her chest as she tried to free herself from such close contact with a stranger who she didn't even know nicely and more to that, _they_ were keeping an eye on her, she cannot put Shin in danger. 

“They really are having _so_ much fun together~” From somewhere far, Kou pouted while looking at the pair in front of him. “He really is taking advantage of the situation” Subaru scoffed, rage was clearly seen on his face. “Ehh~ but he looks harmless, _for now_ ” Kou replied which angered the silver haired man more as he glared down at the idol, “Most harmless people are the only _harmful_ ones.” Subaru shot back at Kou, which made his smirk wipe away from his face. “Are you talking about me!?” Kou questioned, though his tone was normal, his eyes were depicting anger.

“Stop bickering like little kids, you two” Yuma cut them off. “He started it!” Kou whined. “Where is Ayato?” he continued and looked at others in a questioning manner. Subaru grumbled under his breath before leaving. Sighing, the remaining two boys follow him in search of Ayato. 

Meanwhile Shin and Yui continued with their game as Shin won and they were now searching for the prize to take. The female's eyes roamed inside the stall, taking a look at each and every item, present over there, until her eyes landed on a plushie...a pink wolf plushie. 

She asked the shopkeeper for the soft toy and he gladly gave it to her. She held the toy close to her as it was something precious. Shin looked at her, amusingly, as he questioned why she chose a simple plushie out of all. Though Yui knew, wolves attacked the brothers in search of her but there was something special about this one. "I don't know myself, but this looks so fluffy and comfy that I wanna have it by my side whenever I feel sad. It seems relaxing. I may sound weird, but … I just feel something extraordinary about it." She paused as the look on Shin's face made her laugh. He was bewildered by her words, no one has ever given him such an answer. 

"Ahh- you really are strange and weird." Shin complained but his expression suddenly switched to cheery as he asked Yui if she was hungry. "Putting everything aside, wanna go and have something to eat?" Without hesitation, the latter nodded. 

\------------

"Here you are." Subaru called out to Ayato who was watching the pair from a distance. His eyes flickered with gentleness as he saw Yui walking with a bright smile, he had never seen on her face. "Tch" Subaru scoffed as the older boy didn't reply back and continued staring at two specific people. 

"Do they really have to send the ones who have feelings for that sow." Yuma's question caught Kou's attention as he hummed. "They both really care for m-neko chan”

\------------

“So what do you wanna have?” the ginger haired man asks Yui. “I’m okay with anything but how about macar-- ahh” she felt someone pushing her harshly as she landed flat faced on Shin’s chest. Angrily, Shin calls out to the man who pushed her but he was nowhere at sight. He grabbed Yui tenderly and asked her if she was okay, to which she nodded; he rubbed her nose slowly because it was covered with a tint of red but the other way around it made her cheeks go cherry red. He slowly grasped her hand in his before walking ahead. His hand was cold, ice cold, just like _them-_

\------------

“Thank you for accompanying me today. It was a nice trip, So did you have any fun?” Shin asked Yui and she nodded in delight. “Yes, thank you so much. I had such a great time with you- I mean due to you.” She smiled and he smiled back before saying his goodbye. “Wait- it’s not okay for a girl like you to wander alone at such late times. Should I drop you?” He stopped in his tracks as a sudden realisation hit him. “No! I mean no- I’m good. Someone is coming to pick me up, you can go. Bye, good night.” with that she walked away as quickly as possible and met up with her _bodyguards_ , who were still watching them from the inside of the carnival.

“You two were acting like couples,you know. It made me so sad m-neko chan.” The idol commented as Subaru held him back from hugging Yui. Kou grunted in annoyance because of baby sakamaki’s actions. 

“Sow … you looked comfortable and happy, plus he didn’t harm you so we should go back and report to Ruki and Reiji." Everyone nodded in unison but for Yui something was off. Ayato. He hasn't spoken a word since the time she arrived. 

Back in the Sakamaki mansion, Reiji and Ruki are sitting in front of each other while asking questions to Yui. “So tell me honestly. Did you notice anything different, odd or off? Even the slightest?” The raven haired man asked in a stern voice as Ruki kept staring at Yui. _Should she tell them about his hands which were bitterly cold … or she should not?_ Knowing, if she lies, the people before her will detect it. “Good grief, you really are not-” “His hands! They were cold, just like you all” Yui cut him off before he could comment anything, sharply, towards her. 

“Could he be one of the founders?” Ruki asked, his eyes glued on the spot Yui was standing and Reiji just sighed in return, “Maybe, but I hope not otherwise she is already in the lion's den.” 

A shiver ran down on Yui’s spine and she excused herself from the two men. Upon reaching her room, instead of taking a bath she changed her clothes and laid down as memories of today’s event rushed through her mind. _‘Could he really-’_ her thoughts made her more upset and she closed her eyes to get away from reality while hugging her stuffed toy, she received today, tightly around her chest.

There she was in her usual, strange dream. A mysterious sound echoing inside the not-so-familiar white room with a tree in between. But today something was different, a shadow, there was a shadow behind her. Yui turned around to see no one as the black silhouette shifted into another direction. Again she tried to turn around and called out for it but no response. For a moment there was silence, then suddenly rustling noises were heard from behind the tree. Scared, she stepped back and caught a glimpse of blond? ginger? no- ginger blond. **_‘Shin!’_ ** she called out sub consciously and it swiveled it’s head around at her voice. She raised her hand to catch him but it was too late, the sound echoing around got way too loud and she covered her ears while screeching.

  
“Shoot-” Shin wakes up with heavy gasping and beads of sweat covering his forehead. He brought his palm near his face and panted heavily … _‘What the hell was that dream!? That voice, it sounded like hers. Damn!”_ He walks out into the kitchen and drinks two glasses of water to calm himself down but before he can leave, he is interrupted by Carla. “Shin. Is our plan succeeding?” “Yes brother!” The ginger haired man replied with only a couple of words as the dream he had still lingered around his mind and a feeling of irritation was twirled around his heart at the mention of the _plan_ from his brother.


End file.
